Jerry Smith
Jerry Smith is the ex-husband of Beth Smith and father to Summer Smith and, Morty Smith. Appearance Jerry's hair color is brown. He wears a dark green shirt, with a brown and beige stripe in the middle. He also wears light blue long pants and black shoes. Personality Jerry always tries to think of the best interest of the family, but his attempt to be the patriarch of the family can often be misguided by his self-centered nature. This causes him a great deal of conflict with Rick, as his father-in-law clearly has no respect for him whatsoever. Jerry can sometimes become misguided by his insecurities. He frequently battles with bouts of insecurity and jealousy, being constantly reminded that his marriage is on rocky terms. He also has a habit of quitting when things get too difficult, which became problematic when he tasked a Mr. Meeseeks with helping him to improve his golf game. In the episode "Something Ricked This Way Comes," Jerry's insecurities lead to helping Morty on a science project, to which he refuses to concede that Pluto is no longer a planet. This results in him and Morty being abducted to Pluto. Once on Pluto they are greeted by King Flippy Nips and other Plutonians who hail Jerry as a 'confirmation-bias' scientist. Jerry's popularity on Pluto quickly goes to his head, giving him an inflated ego but ultimately he tells them that Pluto is not a planet after realizing his relationship to his son is more important than being "right." Despite Jerry's weaknesses, he has the ability to channel the inner strength to face his fears, such as directly confronting the army of Mr. Meeseeks, fighting off the mutated Cronenbergs, and destroying his and Beth's Mytholog's. He is also a film/TV shows geek ("Mortynight Run"). He eventually took a stand against Rick's behavior towards the family, apparent manipulation of Beth's father issues in order to live rent-free and his frequently putting the children in danger. He told Beth that it was him or Rick which led to the two deciding to divorce. Relationships Rick Jerry constantly finds himself lacking compared to Rick's intelligence and resents him to a degree. Torn between wanting to disdain of Rick's adventures and join in and gain his father-in-law's approval. Jerry's life is frequently affected by Rick's shenanigans like the Meeseeks Box, the parallel reality goggles, and Rick's machine that can stop time. Rick makes Jerry feel insecure about his intelligence and his marriage, causing Jerry to overcompensate in his efforts to prove he is better than Rick, though never successfully. One of Jerry's insecurities is that his children look at Rick more favorably than him. One such instance of this is in "Something Ricked This Way Comes", when he sees Morty asking Rick for help with his science project rather than him, and insists that science fairs are traditionally "a father-son thing". He becomes angrily defensive when he thinks Morty is going to ask Rick if Pluto is a planet. Jerry puts up with Rick to a degree because he knows how much it means to Beth that Rick be in her life after being absent for so long, and Rick, despite being constantly condescending toward him, does the same for Beth's sake. Morty Jerry loves Morty and only wishes for his success, academically and romantically. Morty fully admits that Jerry isn't as smart as Rick, but softens the comment by assuring him that no one is as smart at Rick. While Morty seems aware of his father's faults, he does tell Jerry that he is a genius at being his dad. Beth Jerry and Beth met in high school and had unprotected sex on prom night, resulting in Summer's conception. Afterwards, the two got married and had Morty. Their relationship is very rocky and strained, due to the fact that both of them missed out on fulfilling their dreams due to poor decision-making when they were younger. Their relationship is further strained by Beth's relationship with her father, Rick, and her willingness to let the family put up with his antics. Jerry seems to still love Beth quite a lot, and tries hard to keep their marriage together, but finds Rick's frequent insults about their relationship hard to ignore. In "Rixty Minutes", Jerry and Beth both get to see an alternate version of themselves in a different reality, and find themselves unsatisfied with their current lives, eventually deciding that splitting up would be inevitable. However, the alternate Jerry and Beth eventually realize that they are miserable without one another, and get together after years apart. Seeing this renews Jerry and Beth's relationship and they opt not to split up. Despite this revelation, the two of them continuously bicker with one another, to the point it got on Rick's nerves and he sent them to an outworld marriage consoling facility in "Big Trouble In Little Sanchez". It was stated by two different characters at the facility that they have "the single worst marriage" they have ever seen as the two hate each other and, yet, they still cooperate. However, once again, they managed to resolve their differences for the time being and pulled together to survive, including their marriage (which Beth afterward stated would last at least until Morty graduates high school). Still, after Jerry's bad decisions in "Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate", he is mostly belittled by Beth throughout the season finale episode. Jerry does not consider Beth's profession as a horse surgeon to be all that big a deal, but tries not to mention it. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", Beth divorced Jerry, wanting to have Rick close to her, instead of being married to someone who hates him. His reaction to this was never seen. Summer In "Look Who's Purging Now" Jerry tries bonding with her. He attempts to create conversation, only to be dismissed by a moody Summer. Later, he succeeds, and talks to her about how much he enjoyed raising her and is proud to be her father; later revealed to be a trick to get Summer to loan him money to get his job back at the advertising company, Haas & Milan. He does show some parental protectiveness being hurt when Summer reveals she has had a boyfriend, Ethan, for some time and has not informed him of the relationship and then being upset as the two blatantly make out in front of him. Doofus Rick Jerry becomes friends with Doofus Rick in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", as Doofus Rick is not as intelligent or sarcastic as the other Ricks. Doofus Rick genuinely enjoys spending time with Jerry, and Jerry even goes as far as to suggest killing his version of Rick so that Doofus Rick could take his place. After Doofus Rick leaves, Jerry is extremely upset. Sleepy Gary In the episode, "Total Rickall", the Smith's house was infested by parasites that embedded memories into their heads so they can eat, sleep, and multiply in their homes. Sleepy Gary, one of the parasites, pretended to be Beth's husband, cheating on her with Jerry. Jerry and Gary were in a secret romantic relationship ever since their "cruise". Their relationship seems to imply the possibility that Jerry could be bisexual. But Sleepy Gary, and all his memories with the Smith Family turned out to be fake, and the parasite pretending to be Sleepy Gary was killed. Trivia *Jerry majored in Civics in college. *He has an "antique" coin collection that pictures R2-D2 instead of George Washington. He claims that Beth hates him for buying the coins in "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind.''" *In "Ricksy Business," it is heavily implied that Jerry was sexually assaulted earlier in life. *Jerry is a big ''RMS Titanic fan, as he goes on a Titanic-themed romantic getaway with Beth in "Ricksy Business," and has a picture of the Titanic on his study wall in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind." *He appears to be left-handed. *Jerry's car is a green 1973 Ford LTD Country Squire station wagon. *It is revealed in "Total Rickall" that Jerry is possibly bisexual, as he had fabricated a romantic experience with Sleepy Gary in a flashback. *In "Mortynight Run" one of the Jerrys whose Rick never came back wore the same outfit as Jerry in the season two finale episode, "The Wedding Squanchers". *One of Jerry's testicles is larger than the other. This is briefly mentioned at the beginning of Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate, when he is asked to donate his penis to function as a heart for Galactic Civil rights leader, Shrimply Pibbles. Gallery S1e1 dumb kid.png S1e1 man of the house.png S1e2 pee sniffer.png S1e3 jerry despondent.png S1e4 hungryforapples.png S1e4 finallyfulfilled.png S1e5 smug jerry.png S1e5 he even knows it.png S1e5 beth and jerry at dinner.png S1e5 beth teaching golf.png S1e6 jerry and beth fight3.png S1e6 beth and jerry at square 1.png S1e7 grandpa jerry.png S1e8 wide eyed fam.png S1e9 plutonian elders.png Galactic Federation Jerry.png it:Jerry Smith es:Jerry Smith Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Smith Family Category:Jerrys Category:Protagonists Category:Love Interests Category:Beth's Love Interests